


The assiest-ass that ever assed [ART]

by Baesarzeppeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesarzeppeli/pseuds/Baesarzeppeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small short comic for The assiest-ass that ever assed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The assiest-ass that ever assed [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Since I got Lyelack for my secret Vday person I decided to read all her sterek works and they were all great! My fav was The assiest-ass that ever assed because of reasons (aka all the ass) and since she's writing a wip for me now for my Vday gift I thought I would make a small comic for one of her works. Its super silly but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also I didn't tag this with the Valentines day derek tag because its not really Vday-ish. But its still part of my gift

 


End file.
